lines crossed
by Midnight'sSecretChildren
Summary: its a thin line between love and hate.


_**Lines crossed.**_

**_To long have you bullied us, you and your faithful pair._**

**_Too long have we put up with it._**

**_But no more._**

**_You are all alone._**

**_Your friends were banished from school, no longer there to back you up and protect you._**

**_I can see it in your eyes, not so brave now are you?_**

**_We've banded together, all of us, your past and present victims, to get our revenge._**

**_We wait, seeking our opportune moment._**

**_For weeks we have patiently waited and watched._**

**_Our plans, ever changing, each day growing more degrading for you._**

**_Then one day, it comes._**

**_The school nearly abandoned, the students enjoying the freedom of the weekend._**

**_I found you lurking around a dark corridor, jumping at every noise._**

**_Keeping an eye on you, I summon the others with a whispered spell._**

**_Soon they arrive, their faces aglow with the knowledge of what is to come._**

**_We can see you there in the darkness, your eyes shut to your surroundings._**

**_You hear our foot falls and try to escape, but it is no use._**

**_We have waited too long for this day._**

**_There is no freedom for you now._**

**_We have our plan._**

**_All six of us against just you._**

**_I watch you struggle as they bind your hands behind you._**

**_I smile._**

**_I can see the look in your eyes._**

**_You've realised that there will be no fun in this for you._**

**_Eyes wide with fear, you look around taking note of where we are taking you._**

**_Darker it gets, the deeper we go._**

**_Old abandoned classrooms and store rooms we pass, till we find the one._**

**_A dark, damp room, empty of furniture except for the one chair at its centre._**

**_I watch as the light of hope fades as I push the door shut and click the lock home._**

**_I stand back to watch, a silent observer to your pain and humiliation._**

**_Together, they drag you to the chair, laughing at your week attempts to struggle free._**

**_They force you down onto the wooden chair._**

**_The others circle you, reciting back at your, your words._**

**_The names you so casually tossed at us, unaware of how much they hurt._**

**_Maybe you did realise, picking your words for each victim to do the most damage._**

**_I remember the names that you used for me ever since they day we first met._**

**_I am pleased that none of the others say them._**

**_That means that they are mine alone._**

**_Unsettled by this strange feeling, I push away from the wall, ignoring the damp._**

**_Suddenly I am by your side, my hand raised high above my head._**

**_I bring it down hard against your cheek, satisfied to hear the slap echo around the room and see your head snap back._**

**_Your grey eyes plead with me, to stop this game._**

**_But I don't see as I have turned my back on you._**

**_I have returned to my place, to watching you._**

**_I can see my mark darken on your too white skin._**

**_It excites me._**

**_I fight against it but my mind still wanders._**

**_Is the rest of you that pale?_**

**_Not a thought I should be thinking, not about you anyway._**

**_A boy, my enemy._**

**_When I raise my eyes, I can see your shirt, it has been ripped._**

**_Revealing your skin to the flickering torch light._**

**_I watch blood as it slowly runs from a cut on your neck._**

**_My tongue flicks out, longing to follow its trail._**

**_I can feel my body respond, the ache between my legs starts to grow._**

**_I am no longer in control of my body._**

**_It is calling for you and I am helpless to resist._**

**_Maybe I don't want to._**

**_Have I felt this before or is it new?_**

**_I don't know, I can't recall._**

**_All I can say is that I am burning for you with heat and jealousy._**

**_I can no longer stand them touching you, their skin against yours._**

**_Before I know what I am doing, I am shouting at them._**

**_Demanding that they leave you be._**

**_I can hear their protests but they wash over me._**

**_Their refusal to release their prey, after all they have been waiting so long._**

**_Their eyes glowing feral with blood lust._**

**_Several cuts now adorned your chest._**

**_One, the red haired, slid his hands around your neck, squeezing._**

**_His hands, so dark and rough against your skin._**

**_I snapped then, striking out at him, my friend._**

**_He landed unwell, the wall he hit knocking him out._**

**_I watched to check that he still breathed and he did._**

**_The others, whilst I wasn't looking had dragged you from the chair still bound._**

**_You now lay. Your back against the floor, your white shirt in tatters._**

**_Looking like a pair of broken wings, a fallen angel to me._**

**_Click, flash, click, flash a camera held by one went._**

**_Then another unzipped your trousers and slid the material from you._**

**_Removing your shoes and all your clothes, exposing you fully to the cold air._**

**_They laugh then, as you try to move._**

**_To curl up and protect what you are._**

**_Still the clicking continued along with the flashes that illuminated the room._**

**_I was so still, like a lion watching its prey._**

**_Rooted to the spot by your beauty._**

**_Then it happened, they touched you, many dark hands against the light._**

**_In ways and places that I had been thinking of only a lot rougher._**

**_I could see your eyes, so full of tears they were._**

**_Maybe it was those eyes, locked onto mine that made me move._**

**_So fast, I must have been a blur to you._**

**_I opened the door and with great rage threw the others out._**

**_Including the unconscious red headed one._**

**_Wrenching the camera from unwilling hands, I returned relocking the door._**

**_Once in silence I felt you relax but you still remained curled up into a ball._**

**_I take off my cloak to cover you, taking one last look at your perfect skin._**

**_I have to move away now the urge to tough you so strong._**

**_I do free you from your bonds though, using an abandoned knife to cut the rope._**

**_My hands brush against your skin and I know I can't resist it._**

**_So cold._**

**_You look so cold._**

**_Shivering even with my cloak to cover you._**

**_Sigh._**

**_I gather you up into my arms and move over to the edge of the room._**

**_Standing with my back to the wall I gather you to me and slide down to the floor._**

**_Cradling you in my lap, my arms wrapped around you._**

**_To warm you up I tell myself._**

**_But I know deep down that I am lying._**

**_Drawing in a deep breath, I take in your scent. _**

**_Still you continue to shiver._**

**_Not so much from the crowd now, I think the shock has set in._**

**_I pull you closer to me._**

**_Moving a leg so that you lay between me._**

**_I am sure that when you shift your position you can feel me. _**

**_I am so hard that it is hurting me._**

**_You struggle weekly against me, arms pushing and back twisting._**

**_Tears falling down your cheeks._**

**_I raise my hands to you, using my thumb to remove your tears._**

**_I bring them to my mouth, my tongue reaching out to taste them._**

**_They taste sweet to me._**

**_Bitter sweet._**

**_Its making me ill to think that I am part of the reason of why you cry._**

**_I find myself trying to find words for you._**

**_They all taste false._**

**_So full of excuses and probably not what you need to hear right now._**

**_I know what I need though._**

**_It is you._**

**_So soft and with skin so pale._**

**_My body so full of fire and aching right now._**

**_I daw a breath again._**

**_You look up at me, your eyes of silver are so clear._**

**_Your lips tremble as your eyes catch my gaze._**

**_An invitation._**

**_One you know I could not resist._**

**_I lower my head to you, not quite touching, but close._**

**_It was you who chose to close the gap between us._**

**_Your lips are so cool and damp with tears._**

**_Salty._**

**_Sigh._**

**_Our lips move together, how they were meant to be._**

**_It feels right._**

**_Someday, hopefully soon you'll forgive me._**

**_For what I was a part of today._**

**_Your anger is something I will deal with later._**

**_Right now I can't think straight._**

**_Your lips are so soft and your hands tentative and warm._**

**_I feel your fingers running through my hair._**

**_Touching._**

**_Driving me over the edge._**

**_Forgetting all but you, the blonde in my arms._**

**_Right where you belong._**

**_Together we will be ok, as long as we stand at each others side._**

**_*fin*_**

_**07/01/2010**_


End file.
